Not your really normal adventure
by XxRemus John LupinxX
Summary: Not your really normal adventure. Draco and the crew are in need of finding the Everstone, for the stone can help shape the wizarding world back to as normal as it can be after two wars that is. But evil isn't too far behind to try and foil the plans.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided that im going to change some things about Harry Potter franchise. For example prison time and maybe some days and placements and peoples personality but still trying to keep as close to their original personality. I thought it would be a slight change of story line and hopefully i do all the characters justice. I dont mind critism but down right saying horrible things is rude and i'll take longer to write for its very off putting when flamed badly. Also i am thinking of adding in my own charcters in as well. One more note i take no credit for the amazing characters that JK Rowling. Sorry to add one more but ill will be trying my hand a sex scenes and fighing scenes as well, if your not into that then dont bother reading because this is the only warning im giving out. Also i only have word pad so it dosent pick up on my mistakes.**

 **I HAVE NO BETA**

 **CHAPTER ONE (Draco)**

"What are you doing Draco?"

Jumping from the sudden noise i piveted around to face Ginny.

"Trying to work this muggle contraption, what is this called again."

Snickering with joyment "Its called a microwave Draco, im still surprised that your wanting to learn about something that comes from muggles."

"Well two years in Azkaban and four years on house arrest gives a person a lot of spare time to think things over."

Walking by Ginny stopped"By they way Draco you press the one two times for two minuets and then click start."

Watching Ginny leave i pressed the designated buttons, waiting for my mug of milk to heat up.

After finishing my drink i wondered into the large lounge room where Rabastan Lestrange was looking through books.

"Have you found it yet?"

With sarcasim Rabastan replied"Nooooooo Draco i havent found the bloomin location of the burial place of the four founders and Merlin. Its not like its going to leap off of the pages and into my lap and say"Hey Mr Lestrange i'm the location you have been searching for."

"Alright alright keep your self together."

Sitting down on one of the many chairs i pulled my self closer to the large table and picked up one of the many books Granger had required for us to read.

Many hours later i heard the front door opening and the shuffling of feet. Hearing the click clack of shoes walking across tiles and then the sudden stop of sound i looked up to be meet with a pair of chocolate eyes, and ones that matched my stormy grey eyes.

"Hello Granger, hello father."

"Hello Draco, Hello Malfoy." they both chorused at the same time.

"Chockie its good to see you again" anounced Rabastan with a glasgow smile.

"As its also good to see you as well Rabby." repiled Hermione.

Steping into the room they both found chairs to pulled up to the table.

"Draco is Ginny around im wishing to speak with her about the flower arangements for our joint wedding."

"Ginny is up stairs taking a bath."

"Thanks Draco."

Getting up off of the chair Hermion went up stair to talk to Ginny, turning my self slightly i faced my father.

"How is life treating you father since you and Hermione are together and have announced it offically to the wizarding world the other week."

"Its refreshing, different, enjoyable, yes we have had Rita Seekta smeer horrible things about us but that is to be exected i guess."

"Lucius, do you know when the ladys have planned what day we are meant to be getting our robes done."

"I was told its going to be at the end of this week, as long as everything goes to plan."

Rabastan hummed in agreement.

"How does it feel little Malfoy that daddy dearest is getting Married to a Woman thats the same age as you but 30 yrs his junior."

"As long as Hermoine and my father are happy and safe, i dont mind at all having a smart mother like Hermione." I replied.

My mind still was trying to wrap around the notion that Rabastan and Ginny getting married at the same time as my farther and Hermione. Leaning back into his chair Rabastan bobbed in head in a yes motion. Breathing out a sigh of boredom i closed the book and stood up an stretched my limbs.

"Im in vote of we pack up for the day an get that tasty takeaway food that the chinese cook so well."

"We agree too Draco, called the girls from the above landing."

Packing up all of our books back into the chest, we all set out for Mr Won Wings chinese takeway shop.

"Remind me why you two decided to have a joint wedding, because i was under the impression women turned into bridezillas and were very demanding when it came to having the perfect day."

"The reason why Draco is that Hermione and i, had come to a realisation that we wanted many of the same things, So instead of having two wedding and making our friends decided which one to go too. We joined forces to create on large enjoyable wedding."

"Thats fair enough."

Sitting eating dinner listening to the convasation going on in front of me and around, i flicked my eyes up when i heard the waitress that was opertating the cash register begin to get verbaly abused by non other then Marcus Flint and his new catch Astoria Greengrass.

"Don't even think about it Rabby." hissed Hermione

"Oi minty butt floss leave the poor bird alone, she dosent need a fool like you up in her face."

"Now you've done it." i muttered

Turning around to face us, Marcus's face turned even more of a deep shade red.

"Keep your god dam mouth shut Lestrange, before i come over an cave your face in with my fist." Marcus growled back

Before Rabastan could get another word in Mr Won came bustling out of the kitchen.

"Dont even dare say other word Mr Flint, you have been warn enough times about your behaviour."

Letting out a huff of anger Marcus and Astoria left Mr Won Wings resturant.

Turning to face us Mr Won had a face of disapoinment.

"Mr Lestrange i expected better of you, since i have asked you previously not to stir Mr Flint up, this is your final warning."

"Sorry Mr Wings." chimed Rabastan.

"Well i'm off i'll leave you love birds be so you can talk wedding plans."

"You can stay Draco, i promis we won't."

"It's okay Mummy dearest, i'm in need of some freedom before we pour over those books again."

Rolling her eyes Hermione responed by chuckling. Waving good bye to them and calling out a goodbye to Mr Won WIngs, i exited the resturant.


	2. Chapter 2

**I give total props to other writers, keeping the flow of your story going can be bloody hard going. Also i only have word pad so it dosent pick up on my mistakes.**

 **I HAVE NO BETA**

 **CHAPTER TWO (Draco)**

Leaving the group of love birds at Mr Wings resturant i decided to head over to the local pub Cateyez. Landing in the apperating zone i trugded through the front door and into the warmth.

"Oi Malfoy what are you doing here, i thought you would be at home pouring your slef over tombs."

chuckling i headed over to the table of men and sat down.

"Nah Weasley, i was out with the love crew at Mr Won Wings, but i decided to leave before they started talking wedding plans, so i left and came here."

"Fair enough, harry and i just got off patrolling the grounds of Hogworts."

"There still werewolf problems?"

"Yeah ever since Greyback got killed by Nevile, the feral ones have been trying to kill him."

"I'm hating it, they put me and Pansy and others like Remus into the shit house."

Having a brief flash of when i cought Weasley and Pansy makingout at the end of seventh year in the broom closet, it still grossed me out.

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco." replied Harry with a cheeky smile.

Returning the smile." How is Luna going, have any childeren on the way yet."

Hearing a low groaning growl Weasley lent back in his chair shaking his head.

"Really Malfoy, really."

"Yes, everytime i see you and Pansy, i'm brought back to that day i stumbbled in on you two about to hit third base."

"Okay guys, pass sexual situation aside, Malfoy have you and Hermione found any clues to where the entrance to the founders and Merlin is."

Letting a sigh of disapotinment out i responded." Sadly no, but farther has been in the east wing of the manor trying to get through, because he thinks his farther stashed some old tombs in there that may be helpfull. Only problem its protected to wall to wall in wards, blood wards and curses, his already come across two boggots this week."

"I could ask my brother Bill if he'd like to helpout, thats if it's okay by your farther.

"Mmmmm, i'll have to ask him, but it should be fine ill send an owl tomorrow."

"Well i'm off, i promised Luna that we would go for a midnight walk, since we cant go out tommorrow on a full one."

Watching Harry leave, i turned back around.

"How is Pansy going been a werewolf?"

"Surpislying enough she is taking it well, better then i thought she would."

"Malfoy can i tell you something, but i need you to promise me you wont tell the others about it please."

"Sure, you can tell me, what up?"

"Pansy is slowly dieing."

Opening and closing my mouth like a fish desperate for oxygen i finally repiled back.

"What, how and why, what is the cause of her decent into death?"

"The Carrow twins captured her about a month ago, and really screwed around with her, they've placed over twelve layers of different curses to do something different to her, they even charmed her blood to start boiling everytime she drinks someform of liquid for hours. So far the nurses in St Margos hospital have removed three out of twelve, they also have started giving her shots to slow down the process of the other curses, its puts her in extreme pain each time for a few days but it does help, so were keeping hopeful about it all."

"Fucken Carrows, i can ask Blaise and Theodore if they can track them down and bring them in, also bring Pansy aound to Grimmauld tomorrow, farther and Rabby should beable to help with removing some of the curses."

Giving off a smile Weasly repiled back" I never ever thought in a million year i'd be bonded to a slytherin who i love dearly, letter loan be on best mate terms with you, but thank you, i'll bring Pansy around in the morning."

Skulling the rest of his drink Weasly stood up.

"I'm off, see you tomorrow morning Malfoy."

"See you tommorrow."

Realising both Harry and Ron didnt leave any money, i threw done enough for three drinks, taking my leave i headed for the apparation point.


	3. Chapter 3

**I give total props to other writers, keeping the flow of your story going can be bloody hard going. Also i only have word pad so it dosent pick up on my mistakes. I may also add in my own locations and names of them in as well i haven't decided yet.**

 **I HAVE NO BETA**

 **Chapter Three (? pov)**

Nothing, that what i woke up too, no light, no sound. Shuffling around i could feel almost smooth like tiles under my hands and knees. I eventually hit my head on the wall after crawling around trying to find a way out, standing up i placed my hands onto the wall and started to follow it with my hands.

Walking along the wall my weight suddenly pushes down on a grove in the wall, hearing a click sound the section of wall starts to move up. Light flooded the room temperaly blinding me. Blinking to ajust to the sudden intake of light i steped through the walk way, stepping out and into the fresh air the entrance to the chamber closed back over, giving it the appreace of looking like a small grass hill.

"Excues me young lady may i ask what your doing here?"

Jumping from the voice of the elderly lady i turned to face her, only to realise she was old but a centaur as well.

"I..ah...um.."

Trying to form a sentence, the centaur came closer.

"Did you come from the tomb behind you by chance."

Swallowing the large lump in my throat i squeeked out an answer.

"Yes, i did, please i dont know how i got in there."

chucking the centaur shook her head with amusment

"Come, ive got a lot to explain to you and there looks like a huge storm is rolling in."

Following the centaur into the forest, we approached a small village.

"My name is Alina, what is yours witch?"

The feeling of realisation came over me, i didnt know my own name, nothing jumped to the front of my brain.

"I...dont seem to have a name Alina."

"Never you mind, everything will soon be told about you and then you can then decided on a name."

"That sounds good to me."

As we walked passed the first couple of houses, there were young centaurs running around giggle and laughing. I also noticed when we got closer to the large building in the centre of the village, there was larger male centaurs with wepons on them.

"Come young one, Aldawin will want to talk to you as soon as possible."

Picking up my pace i followed Alina to the large building. Entering the building there was Cenaurs everywhere the eye could see. Standing near a large desk was a very tall and muscluar tan colour male centaur, he must of heard us approaching for he looked up at the both of us.

"Ahhh, welcome back Alina and...?"

"I found her near the entrance of the chamber were the stone is."

The surpirsed look came and went over his face that i almost missed it.

"Can you tell me why i was in there ?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I give total props to other writers, keeping the flow of your story going can be bloody hard going. Also i only have word pad so it dosent pick up on my mistakes. I may also add in my own locations and names of them in as well i haven't decided yet.**

 **Ps Please review so i know that i'm doing something right or need to add in things. Dont mind a bit of critism as long as its constructive.**

 **I HAVE NO BETA**

 **Chapter four (Draco's pov)**

Rolling over away from the bright sun, i was suddenly shoved hard out of bed.

"Come on Draco, your going to be late for work."

Groaning i picked my self up off of the floor and headed for the kitchen, while calling out to Ginny.

"Jeesh, Weslette your a right old bitch you know that."

Entering the kitchen i saw Pasny sitting chatting to Hermione, Plonking my self next to Hermion i shoved a peice of bacon in my mouth. Swolling the bacon i faced Pansy.

"What you doing here Pansy?"

"I'm here asking Mrs Hermione Malofy if it's alright if she can brew the wolfsbane potion for me and Ronald." giggled Pansy

"Pans?"

"Yes Draco."

"Ron has told what happened to you, and if your okay with having two ex death eaters help you i can ask my farther and Rabastian to have a look at the curses for you...that's if your happy for it to happen?"

Throwing her self at me, Pansy wrapped her arms around me tightly.

Shedding happy tears Pansy spoke."Thank you, thank you, yes i'd be happy for any kind of help."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get off me blubber puss, i'm only doing this because i'd have no fellow Sytherins around to help keep the lions at bay if you dropped off of the face of the earth."

"Oh Draco, we all know under that tuff guy act that your secertly a lover not a fighter."laughed the girls

Rolling my eyes i stood up."Fair enough, i'm off, i'll see you both later."

Walking out of the kitchen i quickly ducked my head into the libaray.

"Father, Rabby i"ll be needing both of your opinions and advice on Pansy problem that she has."

"What is wrong with her little Malfoy?"

"A month ago Pasy was captured by the Carrow twins and they did a number on her, laying on layers of curses, shes only had a couple removed, and i was wondering if you both would beable to remove the rest of them for her ?"

"Fucken Carrows, they have been a pain in my back side ever since, i'd be more than happy to help what about you Lucius?"

"Yes, i guess i'll help Young Miss Pansy out."

"Good, she is still in the kitchen, if you want to go and speak to her."

Exiting out via appration, i landed in the ministry. Making my way down to the Auror division i saw two senior aurors dragging a kicking and screaming Kyber Yaxley.

"The Dark Lord my been gone, but someone new and powerfull is comming to kill you all." cackled Kyber as he was shoved into a process holding cell.

Rolling my eyes i pushed open Potters office door.

"Morning Draco."

Before i could answer Harry back Ron came scrambling into the room.

"Hurry up, we have been asked to assist a group of aurors that went to the Dean forrest to get a package and their under attack by death eaters."

Racing out of the office we dashed to the apparation point, Kingsley was already there briefing another group as the went through.

"Ahhhh, just the trio of men i was looking for!"

Huffing out a repile Harry asked" Kings whats happening?"

"Deep in the Dean forrest a villiage of Centaurs have been guarding a chamber for thousands of years, that containded something even Merlin fear if it was used wrongly, it could wipe out anything with even a hint of magic in it."

"Bloody hell."

Continuing on with his pep talk Kingsley continued talking."recently it has comeout of the chamber but in a different form, and the death eaters have caught wind of it but dont know what it looks like and are currently attacking the villiage, now its your job to go there find the leader of the centaurs get the package and bring it back here for safe keeping, keep in mind boys we dont even know what it looks like."

"Greeeat for all we know it could be in the form of a dragon."  
"Oh shut up Ron."

"We will bring back the package as quick as we can sir."

Nodding his head Kinglsey gave us the go ahead. Shoving Ron towards the appration point Harry and I followed right behind him.


End file.
